Storage device manufacturers continue to develop new ways to increase the capacity of storage devices. However, many recently-developed techniques for increasing storage capacity, such as shingled magnetic recording (SMR) also decrease data read and/or write access performance. In an attempt to mitigate this lower data access performance, some storage devices include internal buffers, such as on-device caches, where data can be stored temporarily for faster read/write operations. In an attempt to mitigate the lower write performance of SMR, some SMR hard drives use regions where data is first written using a non-SMR storage format (such as perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR)). Data that is buffered using such caches and/or temporary storage regions, is then moved to a permanent storage of the storage device at a later point in time.